Monday Morning
by iluvtodance
Summary: Takes place monday morning after the streets. Andie and Chase haven't seen each other since. My take on what would happen! Lots of fluff for Andie/Chase!:


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the movie step up 2…well I have the dvd but you know what I mean lol:)

Andie sighed as she closed her locker. Monday morning had finally arrived and she was back at the Maryland School of Arts. She turned around and leaned against her locker. The halls were completely crowded and she was definitely dreading leaving her current spot and entering the bustling crowd.

Her eyes scanned the students, hoping to find a certain blonde boy. She smiled as she thought about him. Never in a million years did Andie think that her heart would flutter every time she thought about the infamous player. She also had never been so nervous about seeing a guy before. She glanced around the halls anxiously once again hoping to see him. Unfortunately the halls were emptying quickly and homeroom was about to start.

Andie cursed silently as she thought about being late. Running as quickly as she could, Andie didn't notice the person heading in the opposite direction. She did however; notice a pair of strong wrap around her waist.

"Hey," warned Andie, "Wanna take your hands off me."

"Ooh touchy feely alright," joked a familiar voice.

Andie looked up and met Chase's signature grin.

Andie smiled, "Well you know some people don't want to be late for class." Andie eyed the hall, "Which reminds me… _class_ started like now."

Andie began to walk backwards down the hall, until Chase reached forward and pulled her towards him.

"What? You're not going to even say hello? That's a little rude don't you think?" He asked.

Andie patted his cheek, "Good morning."

Chase grinned, "No I was thinking more of a kiss." He looked at her innocently.

Andie stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck. "You are so sure that you are going to get a kiss as a greeting?"

Chase leaned his head against hers. "I was hoping," he whispered.

Andie couldn't feel the ground beneath her. The flips her stomach was doing seemed endless.

"I missed you," whispered Andie. She didn't want to ruin the playful moment between the two of them, but her heart had taken over.

Chase gently grabbed her chin, "I missed you too."

She smiled at his response. Tightening her grip around his neck, Andie pressed her lips against his and sighed.

Chase returned the kiss happily. Once the kiss was over Chase grinned, "Now I know why I had a hard time over the weekend. It's hard to survive without kissing you."

Andie laughed, "Well how did you get by for the last seventeen years?"

"I don't know," replied Chase. He tuck a loose strand of hair away from her face.

Andie smiled, "Collins you're going to make me late." She bit her lip as she stared into his eyes. "We have to go."

"Alright," he said, "But first I need to give you something."

He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Andie's eyes widened as she figured out what the small package might contain.

"Chase…" whispered Andie, "What…"

Chase had now stepped in back of her and slipped her gift onto her neck. Andie glanced down at the beautiful silver necklace that held four charms. She fingered each charm and melted inside at the sight of each one.

Chase finished clipping the necklace to her neck, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"An A for you and a C for me," he stated gently.

Andie couldn't hide the emotion that spilled out into her voice. "And a sun."She laughed, "Don't tell me…"

Chase smirked, "You're my sunshine. Can't forget that one."

"Boy band you are so cheesy," giggled Andie as she touched the charm.

She gulped heavily as she noticed the fourth charm. "A heart." She turned her head slightly so that she was only inches away from his lips. "What's that one for?"

Chase tightened his grip around her waist. "This," he whispered before kissing her softly. The two broke apart slightly. Chase grinned at her. "We better get to class."

"Yeah," agreed Andie. She turned around and pulled Chase in for a kiss. The kiss that seemed to last for hours finally ended when neither person could breath.

Andie smiled as she saw the dreamy expression on Chase's face. "Can my girlfriend kiss or can my girlfriend kiss?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah," replied Andie, "She can." She tapped her index finger against her chin thoughtfully, "Don't know if my boyfriend can though."

"Hey!" exclaimed Chase. He slumped his shoulders down and pouted.

Andie couldn't resist, "Awww, I'm just kidding." She cooed as she took of his hat and placed it on her head. "I love your kisses."

Chase smiled. "I love yours too." The two stared lovingly at each other. Chase interlaced his fingers with Andie's and brought her hand up to his lips. "C'mon, I'll explain to Blake why we're so late. It'll be fun to see him pissed off."

Andie leaned her head against his arm and laughed. The couple walked hand in hand to their dance class, where undoubtingly they would be yelled at by Director Collins. Neither didn't care.

Whooo! First step up fic! I hope you like it:)please review:)


End file.
